


Hotel Diablo

by harrylefleurr



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Pete Davidson - Fandom, SZA (Musician) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrylefleurr/pseuds/harrylefleurr
Kudos: 1





	1. Description

𝙃𝙤𝙩𝙚𝙡 𝘿𝙞𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙤 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘰 𝘢𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘮 𝘣𝘺 𝘔𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘎𝘶𝘯 𝘒𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘺.𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘮 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘮 𝘣𝘺 𝘊𝘰𝘭𝘴𝘰𝘯.𝘌𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘴𝘰 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺. 𝘖𝘯 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘺𝘳𝘪𝘤 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨/𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪'𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘺𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨/𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘰 𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘩𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘮. 𝘌𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘏𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘭 𝘋𝘪𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘰. (𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴.)

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨:

~ 𝘢𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘦  
~𝘴𝘭𝘶𝘳(𝘴) 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯-𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥  
~𝘴𝘦𝘹  
~𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘦

𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘐 𝘴𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥.

𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺.


	2. 𝐒𝐄𝐗 𝐃𝐑𝐈𝐕𝐄!

"𝑪𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒇..."

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬." 𝘊𝘰𝘭𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘗𝘦𝘵𝘦.

𝘙𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘗𝘦𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘱 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘺 𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦   
𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥, 𝘴𝘰 𝘗𝘦𝘵𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯 𝘶𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘊𝘰𝘭𝘴𝘰𝘯.

𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘛𝘰𝘺𝘰𝘵𝘢 𝘊𝘢𝘮𝘳𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳. 𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘊𝘰𝘭𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬.

"𝘏𝘦𝘺, 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘦?" 

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘢 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭, 5'6 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 6'3 𝘢𝘯𝘥 6'4. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘯𝘦.

𝘞𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘊𝘰𝘭𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘤𝘤𝘢 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩. 𝘛𝘩𝘦   
𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦. 𝘐𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮𝘴.

"𝘈𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘳." 𝘗𝘦𝘵𝘦 𝘫𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥. 

𝘚𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘺'𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘳.

"𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰?"

"𝙃𝙤𝙩𝙚𝙡 𝘿𝙞𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙤."


	3. 𝐒𝐄𝐗 𝐃𝐑𝐈𝐕𝐄!

"𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒇..."

"𝘚𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴 𝘥𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨?" 𝘐𝘳𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘳, 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘢 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘧 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘵.

"𝘖𝘩 𝘐'𝘮 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘊𝘰𝘭𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘳" 𝘗𝘦𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬. "𝘞𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘴!" 𝘊𝘰𝘭𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯.

"𝘊𝘰𝘭𝘴𝘰𝘯, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦?" 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥.

"𝘔𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘎𝘶𝘯 𝘒𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘺𝘺𝘺𝘺" 𝘊𝘰𝘭𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺. 

"𝘞𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘧 𝘪 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘒𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘴?" 

"𝘕𝘰, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘳 𝘋𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘺." 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘥.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥𝘭𝘺, "𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥."

"𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘰." 𝘗𝘦𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘊𝘰𝘭𝘴𝘰𝘯.

"𝘕𝘰, 𝘪𝘮 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘯. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵"

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘊𝘰𝘭𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴. "𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘰." 𝘊𝘰𝘭𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘥. "𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦𝘳." 𝘗𝘦𝘵𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘥. "𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘸𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘦𝘮." 𝘊𝘰𝘭𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥.

𝘐𝘳𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘤 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘤𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨. 

𝘈𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘱𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘣𝘰𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘳𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘵. 𝘎𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘨𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘶𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵.


End file.
